When the last star falls
by PokeLucario
Summary: Kururu and Dororo are reunited with old friends and family members. But the think is, the leader of their platoon will kill them if they are found talking to them. Tororo is recruited by the Keroro Platoon after Kururu finds him after an 'accident'.R&R pl
1. Kururu's secrets

When the last star falls

**Not the best thing in the world but I'm having writer's block right now...OK...Disclaimer.**

**I do not own anything other than Jizaza, Zururu and Yururu who are (c) to me. I only use the rest for mine, and others, entertainment and I don't get anything, emphasis on ANYTHING, for doing so.**

1. Kururu's secrets

The platoon were in the secret base where Keroro asked Kururu to find out something about pekopons.

"KuKu ku ku. This is not good." Kururu said to himself, typing away on his computer. The words and picture on the screen reflected on his spiraled glasses and was flickering a little.

"What happened, Kururu? You aren't normally this slow at computers." Keroro asked as Kururu. Kururu turned around and the flash on his glasses let them see a tiny bit of his eyes.

"We got hacked." Kururu answered.

"Nani?!" Keroro exclaimed.

"I bet it's Tororo." Giroro guessed.

"Not even he could break my new firewall." Kururu said, shaking his head.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Tamama asked.

"Zuzu zu zuWho else do you think it is, Onii-Chan?" The person on the other side of the computer said, an animated picure of him appearing on the screen. He was an orange Keronian who wore a Keronian control mask. (I'll explain later)

"Who you talkin' to?" Keroro asked.

"Kururu, of course. None of you are smart enough to be _my_ brother." He insulted.

"You have a younger brother?" Dororo asked.

"I have a younger brother?" Kururu asked himself.

"I can't believe you forgot me! I've only been gone for, I don't know, since 3 months after I was born." He said.

"You've gotta admit, that was a long time." Kururu muttered, "Kuku ku ku."

"Where did you go exactly?" Keroro asked, wondering why he went 'missing' in the first place.

"No time to answer that." He said, his picture disappearing from the screen and there was a fuzzy screen.

"What are you doing Zururu!" A voice came from the screen.

"Go away. I'm doing what you told me to." Zururu Said.

"If you don't stop playing with computers and go to bed right now, I shall kill you." He said.

"Why, Jizaza?" Zururu asked

"Because it is 11 pm and I told you to get to bed by 9:30." Jizaza said.

"I'm not a kid anymore!" He exclaimed.

"This is awkward..." Keroro muttered.

"You're telling me..." Giroro muttered.

"But Yururu isn't. Why aren't you telling her off!" Zururu exclaimed.

"She's nocturnal you idiot. Now go to bed before I take out 'the needle'." Jizaza said.

"Bring it on." Zururu said.

"Yururu. Bring it here." Jizaza said. Zururu gulped, he was scared out of his head of 'the needle'. A girl, or guy, which looked like a ninja or assassin, was hanging up-side down holding a needle thing.

"I wish the screen was on. Maybe we could watch what happens." Keroro said.

"Why are we listening to this again? It's invading their privacy." Dororo asked.

"Because it seems interesting." Tamama answered.

"I think I have a way." Kururu muttered, typing away on his computer keyboard and a video appeared on the screen.

"I still think it's bad to be invading their privacy." Dororo muttered. Jizaza was about to inject some type of medicine into Zururu's shoulder.

"It's pretty fun watching people suffer, isn't it? Kuku ku ku." Kururu snickered.

"Gero! Who knew it was so amusing de arimasu!" Keroro exclaimed.

"Pth. Idiots." Giroro muttered as they watched Jizaza trying to inject Zururu with something. It was like a giant chase scene.

"Stop running around so much. You're making me tired." Jizaza panted.

"Fine." Zururu said, standing in one spot.

"Gotcha." Jizaza said, injecting him on the shoulder. He passed out and Jizaza dragged him off. They saw that the other person was still hanging upside down and staring right at the webcam thing. He, or she, took out a piece of paper, wrote something on it and stuck it on the lens.

"It says: Go away bro. We don't need your nonsense snooping around our private life." Giroro read out.

"I bet you that guy knew it was on all along..." Keroro muttered.

"It is a 2 way thing. We can hear them, they can hear us. Must have been to caught up shouting. Kuku ku ku." Kururu said.

"Care to explain, Kururu?" Giroro asked.

"I had 2 younger siblings who were maternal twins, which means they don't look alike. The younger one was a girl who got tortured by my older brother and we kind of left her tied up in a closet for 3 pekopon months and when we came back from that trip, the house was totally destroyed and she was sitting in the middle of the room holding some type of blade in her hand." Kururu said.

"I am sure this is not going to end yet..." Tamama said, eating his sweets.

"Kuku ku ku. We're talking about my family here. What do you think." Kururu snickered, "She ran away after that and my little brother went crazy because these twins can't be separated. If they are, something bad happens. Kuku ku ku."

"Is it over yet?" Keroro asked. Sigh.

"You could say, 2 are meant to be 1?" Mois asked.

"You could say that. Kuku ku ku." Kururu said.

"So, what else are you hiding, desu?" Tamama asked.

"Kuku ku ku. You'll have to find out yourself." He snickered, mysteriously vanishing into the shadows.

**Next episode...I mean Chapter...Dororo's Lies and whatever I can think of next. R&R is great. Enjoy the wait while I die in school and try to overcome my writer's block. Tchau.**


	2. Dororo's Lies

2. Dororo's Lies

**Damn...COuldn't resist the urge to do this...Dororo must have his secrets and this is it! His secret date! Shit...spoiler...read on!**

As soon as Kururu left, Dororo ran off and felt like someone was following him. He went faster, bouncing off the roof tops, but that didn't help. He stopped for a while and he saw there was an ally way on his right. Suddenly, 2 hands, not human hands, reached out and grabbed him and he was dragged on top of 1 of the roof tops and they sat down.

"You don't have to scare me like that, you know, Yururu?" Dororo asked. She was a light purple Keronian who wore a head piece like Dororo's but it was torn at the bottom and her sign was a music note with a cross on top of it and a pencil. She had a piece of tape on her mouth and she was a tadpole which showed signs that she was still young.

'But that's the only way to get you to talk to me.' Yururu thought

"True, True. Who knew your brother was so reluctant to go to sleep..." Dororo muttered.

'Hahaha. That's something we go through everyday. Did you know that all of that medicine is lethal for his age?' She thought.

"Yeah. That's gotta be painful..." Dororo muttered.

'You do know, we will get killed if they find out we are talking with each other.' She thought.

"That's true but we aren't actually talking. You're not exactly talking. You're thinking and I'm the only person who can hear your thoughts." Dororo explained.

'So true. I hope they don't find out though...'

"We have been keeping this secret for a while now."

'I just want to give you something before I go.'

"Doro?" He asked as she took off the piece of tape covering her mouth and pulling Dororo's mask off(Can't see his mouth though). She planted a kiss on his lips and ran off, blushing. Dororo blushed a deep red and went off. What they didn't know that Keroro and some other guy were stalking them.

**Hinata Household**

"So, where'd you go Dororo?" Keroro asked.

"Just out for a stroll..." Dororo lied.

"Are you sure? Well, what's this?!" Keroro asked, showing a photo of him kissing Yururu.

"Nani?! Where'd you get that?!" Dororo asked, freaked out of how he got it.

"Gero gero gero. I wanted to find out where you went and saw it happen. All of it." Keroro snickered.

"So, I'm in love with a younger female. Your point?" Dororo asked.

"Not only that. You were contemplating with the enemy!" Keroro exclaimed, pointing his finger at him.

"I have the proof right here. Ku ku ku." Kururu snickered, appearing from the mysterious shadows which weren't there a second ago...He was holding a CD and leaning against the wall, snickering like crazy.

"Give me that." Dororo said, trying to grab the CD but Kururu just moved his hand backwards so Dororo fell onto the floor.

"So it is true." Keroro said, "Gero gero gero gero gero gero."

"No it's not. Just, leave me be like you normally do." Dororo said, running off.

"Do it." Keroro comanded.

"Alright, Sergeant. Pochito." Kururu said as he pressed a button and a huge barrier came up from no where in front of Dororo.

"Now that we sealed off all entrances so you can't escape, tell us, what were you doing with her." Keroro asked.

"Just stay out of my business." Dororo said, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Damn. I forgot he can do that..." Keroro muttered.

**Jizaza'a spaceship**

'Damn. I knew he was there. How could I be so stupid.' Yururu mentally said to herself.

"Hey, Yururu." The guy said, levitating above his head (Don't have to show off that you can fly), "I saw what happened between you and Zeroro-kun."

'Whatever, Tanana.' She thought, walking away from him.

"Dude...I can levitate. You can't out run me." He said, slapping his forehead.

'Not in the mood Mr. Amnesia.' She thought, rolling her eyes.

"Hi. What was I talking about again? When did you get back home?" Tanana asked.

'Tanana. You're an idiot.'

"I bet you think I'm an idiot. Well, I know I am and I know I'm your stupid idiot!" He exclaimed, hugging Yururu from behind. Yururu wrote something down on a piece of paper and stuck it on his head. Tanana picked it up and read it.

"You do know I can't read right?" Tanana asked, "Yururu? Yururu?" He looked everywhere but she was no where to be found.

"I gotta tell Jizaza." Tanana said. levitating towards where Jizaza normally is until he came out in front of him.

"You gotta tell Jizaza what?" Jizaza asked.

"Um...Well, you see-" Tanana mumbled but was cut off by Jizaza,

"Well, spit it out already." Jizaza commanded, grabbing him by the throat.

"I saw Yururu kissing Dororo when she left." Tanana confessed.

"That's preposterous! Yururu is a highly trained assassin. Why would she go out with the enemy? I bet you're lying." Jizaza said.

"No. I'm not. By the way, what's preposterous?" Tanana asked

"How can I get someone like you to tell me the truth. You don't even know how to spell 'cat'." Jizaza said.

"Hey! I can spell! It has a 'K' and 2 'T's right?" He asked.

"Typical of you. Why was I made to work with such imbeciles like you? I gotta teach you how to read soon." Jizaza said, shaking his head.

"If you're gonna teach me, ask me a question! I bet I know the answer." Tanana boasted. 'I bet I have no idea what the answer is' Tanana thought, still smiling.

"Fine. What's the 'i' before 'e' rule?" Jizaza asked, taking up his challenge.

"Um...'i' before 'e'...always?" He answered

"No, Tanana, No. It's 'i' before 'e' except after 'c' and when sounding like 'a' as in 'neighbour' and 'weigh' and on weekends on holidays and all throughout May and you'll always be wrong no matter WHAT YOU SAY!!" Jizaza shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Ok, ok. I admit I'm a complete imbecilen." Tanana said, backing away slowly.

"Tanana, you are an imbecile and there is no such word as imbecilen." Jizaza said, shaking his head but when he looked back up, all he saw was a cloud of smoke in the sky, "Smart boy...I can't believe I just said that about,-shiver- Tanana."

'Who knew Tanana's tiny knowledge span and idiocy could save me...' Yururu thought, hiding in the shadows. Yururu turned her head around and saw eyes. Not just any eyes though. _His_ eyes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Hiding in your own home?"

**OH Shit, oh shit, oh shit! I left on this stupid cliffie didn't I? She's gonna die because of (Enter person's name here) Not telling! Next chapter, I have no idea what I'm gonna name it yet. XXD**


End file.
